The Proposal
by BlueJay25
Summary: 6th in the Daylight Saga. MacBeth decides its time his and Demona's fued ends. Brooklyn takes Beth for a ride. Matt takes Angela to a special place. Goliath has an important question for Elisa.


Gargoyles: The Daylight Saga

"The Proposal"

Author: BlueJay

Summary: MacBeth decides its time for his and Demona's war to end for good...but with a twist. Brooklyn takes Beth for a ride on his motorcycle. Matt takes Angela to a special place. Goliath has a question for Elisa.

Author's Notes: Takes place after 'Hunter's Moon'. 'The Goliath Chronicles' don't exist in this universe...

Warning: There may be spanking in this series...

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just wrote this story for fun.

...

There was a ding as the elevator reached the top floor of Nightstone Industries and the door opened.

A tall, tanned man in a white blazer and trousers, and wearing a black turtleneck exited.

Though his hair and close-cropped beard were snow white he did not appear to more than fifty at the most.

He also had an athletic type body.

His name, currently, was Lennox MacDuff (a.k.a. MacBeth) and he stopped at the secretary's desk and gave her a blinding white smile.

"Can I...u...help you?" she asked him, somewhat stunned to see such a handsome man standing there.

"Why, yes, you can," he told her, speaking in a decidedly deep, Scottish accent. "I would like to speak to Dominique."

"Ms. Destine is very busy at the moment, Sir," she told him. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I am certain she will see me," he told her, smirking. "Just tell her her husband is here to see her."

"Her husband!" the woman exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Her!...uh, I mean... Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," he told her, grinning. "Please, let her know I am here."

"Uh, yes, Sir," she said, swallowing hard. She reached for the intercom button. "M-Ms. Destine, Ma'am?"

"Yes, what is it?" Dominique Destine asked, curtly. "I thought I told you I did not wish to be disturbed..."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am," the secretary said, "b-but there is a gentleman out here who wishes to speak with you."

"Who is he?" Dominique asked, annoyed. "I wasn't expecting anyone..."

"H-He says he's your husband, Ma'am," the secretary said, swallowing.

"I don't have a husband," Dominique growled, angrily. "Send him away!"

MacBeth reached across the desk and kept hit the speaker button.

"Have you forgotten Paris already, Dominique?" he asked her, smirking. "I certainly haven't..."

There was a long pause, followed by a click, and a few moments later the office doors burst open and a fiery red-haired woman dressed in a bright red business suit exited.

"You!" she snarled at him, her ice blue eyes ablaze. "What are *you* doing here?"

MacBeth snorted. "I see absence hasn't made the heart grow fonder," he told her. "I want to talk."

"We have nothing to say to each other," she growled at him. "Now, leave. Before I have security throw you out."

MacBeth narrowed his eyes. "Would you prefer we finished this tonight?" he asked her, pointedly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean?" she asked him, suspiciously.

"This dance of ours can only end one of two ways," he reminded her. "One of which you know only too well..."

She clenched her fists, but then released it.

"Come in, then," she told him, glaring at her secretary. "This time I mean it. No disturbances!"

The secretary nodded. "Y-Yes, Ma'am," she said, obediantly.

Dominique turned and stormed back into her office, followed by MacBeth. The doors slammed shut behind him.

"Geeze," the secreatary muttered. "First a daughter, and now a husband! Who would have thought anybody would ever have touched the bitch...much less marry her!"

...

Dominique glared at him across from her desk.

"Give me one good reason why I should not pull out the laser I have stashed in my top drawer and blow you away?" she asked him, pointedly.

He chuckled.

"Because killing me will also kill you," he reminded her."Or have you forgotten that?"

"So?" she asked him, smirking. "I have very little to live for..." Except Angela, she reminded herself silently.

"That's your own fault," MacBeth told her, grinning, "but you can change that. Or rather, *we* can."

Dominique looked at him shrewdly. "What do you mean?" she asked him, curiously.

"Aren't you tired of it?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. "The fighting? The hunting? The...loneliness?"

"Who says I'm lonely?" she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest. However, she did turn her head to avoid his piercing eyes.

She *was* lonely, and they both knew it.

"You've done plenty of lying over the years," he told her, smirking, "but now you've even started lying to yourself!"

She slammed her fists down on top of the desk.

"Get to the point!" she growled at him, annoyed at being mocked.

He smirked, knowing he'd hit nerve.

Good.

That meant she was actually listening to him.

"I've tried for months now to rid myself of the memories of Paris," he told her, simply. "Of the feelings I felt for you..."

"Paris was a ruse," she reminded him, sneering. "A sham. A facade..."

"Maybe on your part," he told her, honestly, "but not on mine. I actually came to love you, Dominique."

Her eyes narrowed again. "What are you saying?" she asked him, suspiciously.

"I'm saying that instead of ending our feud through death," he told her, "we end it in love..."

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Are you actually suggesting that you...and I...?" she started laughing. "Don't be absurd! We despise each other."

"True," he told her, "but there was once affection between us-genuine affection-in the form of respect. There could be again."

"You're actually serious?" she asked him, surprised. "Have you finally gone senile? I could never 'love' a filthy human like you!"

"I am not a mere human and you know it," he told her, firmly. "I am the only other being on this planet who truly understands what you've gone through for more than eight hundred years."

She started figiting.

This was ridiculous!

She walked over to the large bay window of her office and gazed out of it.

MacBeth came up behind her, so that his reflection was interceded upon her own.

"If we must be bound together for all time, Dominique," he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "then let's at least spend it together."

She wanted to push him away, to start a fight, to go for the laser in her desk...but she found she didn't have the strength.

He was right.

She *was* tired.

For 10 centuries, since she had betrayed her Clan to the Vikings, she'd been alone...or betrayed herself by trusted allies.

Like Thailog, she thought to herself bitterly.

It was true MacBeth had betrayed...but she had betrayed him, as well.

A betrayel that cost him his throne, his son...and his wife.

The only thing that had really kept her going all these years was her hatred of the humans...and her bitterness towards him.

But she found these feelings were fading, waning, and she no longer had the strength to fuel those dying fires within her.

These last few weeks with her daughter, caring for her, had opened her heart up again.

She now had something to live for, but it also reminded her of how alone she truly and utterly was.

She gazed at MacBeth in the glass of the window.

They had once made love...in Paris...during the day.

She may have been faking the 'love' she felt for him, but the passion on that day...

That had been *very* real.

On that day...she hadn't felt lonely at all.

Thailog's embrace had kindled lust within her, but it still had not relieved that empty feeling within her.

It took MacBeth...a hated human...to do that.

She had always admired him, she supposed. As a warrior he had always been her equal.

And he had been right...there was once mutual respect and trust between them.

Could there really be again?

"What do you want from me?" she asked him, quietly.

He shrugged.

"Nothing," he said, "except to know if you could ever love me back?"

She turned to face him, staring intently into his blue eyes. "How do I know you won't kill me?" she asked him, pointedly.

"And kill myself?" he asked her, smirking. "I may be many things, Demona, but stupid isn't one of them."

She reached up hesitantly and placed her hands over his chest.

It was not as broad or strong as Goliath's...or Thailog's...but it was definitely well toned and muscular.

He was still young looking, despite his white hair, and even that she had secretly found appealing back in Paris.

"Kiss me," she told him, gently.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She glared at him.

"Just do it, MacBeth," she told him, annoyed. "I need to know something."

"As you wish," he told her, smirking.

Reaching out, he cupped her face with his hands.

Leaning forward, he brought his lips down upon her own in a seering kiss.

At first, she had to resist the urge to pull back-he was a human, after all-but then she felt it.

That stirring of passion she had felt that day in Paris...that awoke the dying embers of her heart.

She began to respond, wrapping her arms around his neck while his arms wrapped around her back.

The kiss deepened, becoming longer and more intense.

Finally, after several long moments, they had to pull apart for lack of oxygen.

They stared at each other breathlessly.

MacBeth smiled. "Well?"

She smirked. "You *were* once a king," she reminded him.

He laughed. "Does that mean you accept my proposal?" he asked, curiously.

"It means..." she told him, cautiously, "...that I am considering it. But I am a public figure, what will people think?"

He shrugged.

"We *were* legally married in Paris," he reminded her, "and as far as I know neither one of us petitioned for it to be annuled."

"Why didn't you?" she asked him, curiously.

He just shook his head. "I meant to," he told her, "but I never found the time."

She nodded, understanding.

"So, what?" she asked him. "We say we've been seperated or something?"

He nodded. "And now have reconciled," he told her, simply. "What do you say?"

"I say," she told him, hesitantly. "Kiss me again."

He smirked.

"With pleasure, lassie," he told her and once again his lips found hers.

And again, she quickly responded.

The rest of the morning was spent reconciling...as as well as a few other things.

...

"Hang on tight, Beth," Brooklyn told Elisa's sister, as she sat behind him on his motorcycle. He revved up the engine.

"This is so exciting!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his waist more tightly. "Let's burn some rubber!"

Brooklyn laughed.

"You got it, baby," he told her, using his 'motorcyle' lingo he'd picked up.

He popped the clutch, squeezed the gas, and then released the brake.

They shot forward at a high rate of speed and Beth let out a squeal of delight.

"Amazing!" she called out over the wind into Brooklyn's ear. "This is incredible!"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," he told her, smirking.

Increasing the speed, he popped a wheeley and went several feet on one wheel.

Beth laughed, finding the speed exciting. "I love it!" she yelled. "I feel so free!"

Brooklyn nodded. "Me, too," he told her. "Now, hang on..." And then he increased the speed a little bit more.

They rode for a couple hours, out of the city, until they came to a quiet little place just off the Hudson River.

Parking the bike, they got off and went for a walk.

"That was incredible, Brooklyn," Beth told him, taking his hand. "I couldn't believe how good you are on it."

"I've had lots of practice," he told her, grinning. "Lexington actually built a bike for us just a couple of months after we awoke from the sleeping spell...but I ended up crashing it."

"Is that what if feels like to fly?" she asked him, curiously.

"We don't fly, exactly," he told her. "We glide on air currents, but yeah. It's a lot like that. Pure freedom."

"It sounds amazing," she told him. "I can see why Elisa loves it so much."

"I think Goliath has a lot to do with that," he told her, smirking. "It won't be long, you know."

"Long?" she asked him, curiously.

"Until they tie the knot," Brooklyn told her. "You know...get married...and mated."

Beth actually blushed at that. "Elisa's incredibly lucky, then," she told him, quietly.

"Goliath is, too," Brooklyn said, grinning.

Beth hesitated a moment, biting her lower lip, but then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Brooklyn was suprised at first, but then quickly responded. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and back.

The kiss deepened, but then they had to break apart for lack of oxygen.

They stared at each other.

"Wow," Brooklyn said, feeling his heart pounding in his ears.

Beth grinned. "I really like you, Brooklyn," she told him. "I like you a lot."

"Really?" Brooklyn asked, wide-eyed.

She nodded, smirking.

"I really like you, too," he told her, quietly. "But I wasn't sure...I mean, I am a *gargoyle*."

"So?" Beth asked. "That doesn't matter to my sister. Why should it matter to me?"

"You mean it?" he asked her, grinning. "Truly?"

She kissed him again, more passionately this time, and then stepped back. "Does that answer your question?"

He grinned. "Yeah," he told her, "yeah it does..."

"C'mon," she said, taking his head. "Let's ride some more."

He nodded, smiling.

"You got it, baby," he told her, and together the two of them walked back to his motocycle.

...

Matt had borrowd Elisa's car so that he could drive them out of the city.

"So," Angela, who was sitting beside him, asked, "where are we going?"

"I told you," Matt smiled at her. "It's a surprise."

"Can't you even give me a hint?" she asked him, grinning.

"Nope," he told her, smirking.

She grinned. "I hope its not far," she told him, "otherwise I may have to start eating some of this food you brought."

In the backseat was a picnic basket...and a chilling bottle of wine.

"It's not," he told her. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"All right," she told him, "but I've never been very good a waiting..."

He grinned. "Neither is Elisa," he told her, smirking. "That's something the two of you have in common, I guess."

Angela nodded. "Can I tell you something?" she asked him, smiling.

"Of course," he told her, smirking. "Shoot?"

"Huh?" she asked, frowning.

"Oh, that's right," he told her, smiling. "I guess you wouldn't be familiar with it. It's an expression. It means 'go ahead'."

"Oh," she said, nodding. "Well, I think my father is planning to propose to Elisa."

Matt's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked her, somewhat surprised. "What makes you thinkt that?"

"Yesterday," she told him, "he took me to a jewelry store and asked my opinion on a beautiful ring."

"Did he buy it?" Matt asked, curiously.

"Not then," she told him, "but this morning I went into his room just after we had transformed for the day and he was putting something small into his pocket."

"Well, I'll be," Matt said, whistling. "That's great. They deserve to be happy."

She nodded. "Yes, they do," she told him, smiling. "So, are we almost there?"

Matt laughed out loud. "You sound just like a kid on a car trip," he told her. "I used to drive my dad crazy asking that."

Angela smiled at that.

"What were you like as a child?" she asked him, curiously.

"I'll be honest," he told her, grinning. "I was a bonafide brat. Pulled pranks, ditched school, the works. My ole man wore out my backside so many times he actually had a paddle with my name on it."

She grinned. "So, you were a handful?" she asked him, chuckling. "Interesting..."

"What about you?" he asked her. "What was it like growing up on a magical island?"

She shrugged. "Growing up there it didn't seem quite so magical to us," she told him. "Princess Katherine and Guardian Tom treated us just like their own children."

"What does that mean?" he asked her, curiously. "Did you ever cause 'em any problems?"

"No, not really," she told him, shrugging. "I was one of the first to hatch...so that sorta made me one of the oldest. I always tried to set a good example for my 'younger' sisters to follow."

"I can understand that," Matt said. "I was the oldest in our family. My little brother was a real pain in the butt, let me tell you, but I still tried to look out for him."

"Where is he now?" she asked him, curiously.

"He, uh, he died," Matt said, "when I was fifteen. He was just thirteen years old."

"Oh, Matt," Angela said, horrified. "That's awful!"

"It was cancer," he told her, quietly. "By the time they discovered the tumor in his brain...it was too late. There was nothing they could do."

Angela swallowed, not sure what to say, but then thought of something.

"When the archmage attacked," she told him, gently, "many of my brothers and sisters were severely wounded. A couple of them even died."

He nodded, understanding.

"Sucks," he said. "Doesn't it?"

She nodded, reaching over to grab his free hand and squeeze it.

He smiled down at it, and then looked up into her eyes. He squeezed her hand back.

They drove a little ways further and then he pulled off onto a secluded area of forest.

Getting out of the car, he grabbed the picnic basket, took her hand, and then led her deeper into the woods.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, smiling.

He smiled. "You'll see," he told her and kept going.

Finally, he stopped. "Check this out," he told her, moving the shrubbery that was blocking the view.

She gasped, smiling at the sight of a crystal clear pond with a beautiful, natural, waterfall pouring into it.

"It's beautiful," she told him, smiling.

He smirked. "I thought you'd like it," he told her, pulling her into the clearing. "Let's set up the picnic and eat."

She nodded, helping him get everything out and spread onto the ground.

After they had eaten and drank some of the wine, she scooted closer to him and they both turned to watch the waterfall.

He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She turned her head to look at him. "Matt?"

He glanced down at her. "Yeah, Angela?"

She leaned upward and kissed him, briefly. "Thank you," she told him. "This was simply wonderful."

He smiled, reaching out to cup her cheek with his hand. "You're welcome," he told her.

He then ever so slightly turned her had towards him and brought his lips down upon hers.

This kiss considerably longer than the previous one...

...

Goliath nervously figited with the ring in his pocket.

It had a beautiful silver setting with a sparkling emerald-cut sapphire in the middle and six diamonds (three on each side of the sapphire) spreading out from it.

Angela had approved it instantly, which had more or less made up his mind about it.

He just hoped Elisa felt the same way.

"You've been awfully quiet today," she told him, as they strolled through Central Park.

"Have I?" he asked her, grinning. "Forgive me, my Elisa, I just have something on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" she asked him, smirking. Goliath hesitated, but then smirked. They had reached the spot where they had shared their first day together...and their first date.

It was a special place for them both and now he wanted to make it even more special.

"As a matter of fact," he told her, taking her hand and leading her over to the spot, "you can."

"Okay," she told him. "What's the problem?"

He smiled. "I love you," he told her, simply.

She blinked at him. "That's the problem?" she asked him, confused.

Goliath, having gotten advise from Xanatos on the subject and researched it himself at the library, got down on one knee.

"Yes," he told her, taking her hand, "because it means I cannot ever live without you in my life." He pulled the ring box from his pocket.

"Goliath," Elisa breathed, not sure she believed this was really happening.

He smiled at her, opening the ring box, and showing her the ring.

"You have been a true friend and ally to me and my Clan, Elisa Maza," he told her, "but I would now like to ask you to be my mate...my wife?"

Tears welled in Elisa's eyes, but she quickly brushed them away. "Oh, Goliath..."

Goliath swallowed. "Will you, My Elisa?" he asked, gently. "Will you marry me?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing in this world would make me happier," she told him, cupping his face with her hands. "I love you, too."

He smiled, taking the ring from the box, and then placing it on the third finger of her left hand. "Do you like it?"

She gazed at it, watching as the sunlight caught the sapphire and caused it to sparkle. "It's beautiful," she told him.

"But not as beautiful as you, beloved," he told her, standing back up and pulling her closer.

They kissed...and the doves in the trees surrounding them begin to sing.

...

The Saga Continues...in "The Decision".


End file.
